


Random fandoms oneshots

by indiwhite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Next Step
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Girl/Girl Romance, Idk what i'm doing, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possible smut, Random - Freeform, Romance, oneshots, random fandoms, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiwhite/pseuds/indiwhite
Summary: a place for any random oneshot or story, from any fandom. These could range from how to train your dragon, to Pokemon, to shows like the Next step.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Michelle/Emily (The Next Step)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A The Next Step au, I haven't watched the last few seasons, and am currently watching season 6. It's in between the hip-hop tryouts and the contemporary tryouts. Just something completely random I came up with because I have no life
> 
> Also, wanted to write this cause I can find no fanfiction for this ship??? Like please people! Come on!

"She's in", Emily places her phone down, looking up to Michelle who had previously been pacing next to her. 

"You know this is going to be awkward", the blonde says, and Emily groans, laying her head in her arms.

"You know they need this Michelle, they'll enjoy it. And it gives us a day off", Emily says, standing from her seat and walking to the woman opposite her. 

"Normally I'm the one saying that", Michelle points out, crossing her arms over her chest, grinning at Emily. Emily huffs, rolling her eyes. 

"Very funny. What do you want to do with our day off?" She asks, and Michelle smirks, walking closer, standing above the other woman.

"Well, I had planned on asking someone out for a date, but I'm not too sure now". Michelle's teasing smile makes Emily smile and stands on her tiptoes, now just about nose to nose  
with Michelle. Michelle sighs happily, pushing some of Emily's hair away from her eyes before she leans in to kiss her.  
Emily kisses her back gently, before pulling away, falling back onto her feet. 

"We'll be fine. So, date?" Michelle laughs, nodding. 

"Definitely"  
Xx

The dancers are all in studio A, messing around as usual before the warm-up. Emily and Michelle had told Noah to lay off any crazy practices today, but had refused to tell him why.  
So, while everyone was goofing around their attention began to drift to a woman, dressed in all black, black cap, and dark lensed glasses that covered her eyes who was standing, leaning again the wall near the edge of the studio.  
The dances all look to each other but don't get a chance to say anything before Michelle and Emily step out.

"Miss Michelle-" 

"Save it", Emily interrupts, and Michelle rolls her eyes.  
The mystery woman walks forward, pulling the cap off of her head, pulling out her ponytail and removing the glasses. She's smirking, and the dances seem rather surprised.

"Dancers, this is Madeline". Michelle seems way too formal for this situation and Madeline groans. 

"Michelle, it's Maddy, you should know that". The woman's tone is playful, almost as if she's familiar with the two other women in front of her. Michelle just takes a breath, glances to Emily, before speaking again. 

"Maddy, ok. Maddy, well, she can tell you why she's here. She'll be taking over today. Me and Emily-" she glances to Emily, who's trying not to grin like an idiot- "have some things to do, so we'll be out today". She finishes and again looks to Emily. 

"Good luck Dancers". With that the two turn, and leave. The dancers stand, looking at the woman in front of them, and whisper to each other.

"Dancers, now. This is surprising for you, and exciting for me. Now I'll start then. I'm Maddy, not Madeline, and I don't dance". With this information, the dancers look to this woman confused. She just laughs. 

"I know, I know. What am I doing here then? If I'm not here to teach you anything? Well, I'm a drama student, theatre teacher and actor". The dancers mutter amongst themselves again. 

"Now, you're all under a lot of pressure, with tryouts for dancers for regionals. I know that pressure, so they brought me in to give you guys a fun day. Now, split into two groups and line up in a row each end of the room". With confused looks, they do as told. 

"Now-", the music starts to play- "we're gonna walk a count of four, or more like a jump. Then we're gonna jump four, walk four, step from side to side four, walk four, step back then forwards four, walk four. You'll then have reached the others end. Jump four then the other group will go. Now go!" The dancers split up. 

"What's going on?" Piper whispers to Finn, who shrugs.  
"I don't know", he answers, but laughs as the group across the room from them starts, but is pretty out of tune. Maddy laughs, shaking her head.

"You're all out of sink. Speak out loud, count out loud. Come on!" The Dancers nod, glancing to each other. Finn takes over, the first one to start counting aloud. It's not long before everyone is in sink. 

Xx

"I had fun today", Michelle says, grinning at the shorter woman next to her. Her hand was intertwined with Emily's. The Dancers had gone home about half an hour ago. But there was still music playing. They stop, staring. Maddy was in the middle of the floor, seems to be performing a scene she'd had to do for a previous performance.  
They hadn't seen this one, it was a more previous performance it seemed. It was way more emotional than things they'd seen her do before. While she was an actor this was kinda different. Theatre was filled with emotion, but the feeling to this, it just felt different. 

With a final beat she drops into a spiderman position, hand down, one on her knee, panting. She looks to the two other women in the room, giving them a half-smile before she collapses down onto the hard dance floor, watching the ceiling.  
Michelle and Emily look to each other before shrugging, walking over and joining her on the floor. 

"How was your date?" Maddy asks. Michelle and Emily both sigh, and Maddy props her self up on her elbows before turning over onto her stomach. Michelle and Emily do the same. It had been ages since they'd had something like this since they'd been laying about talking like this. 

Michelle answers, "it was great. I had an amazing time. Thank you for taking the dancers today". Emily nods in agreement, moving closer to Michelle.

"It's no problem. Pretty sure they think I'm a little odd though", Maddy answers, sighing. She glances to Michelle and Emily, who had taken each others hands in their own.

"They're confused though. They're going to ask about me", she adds, running a hand through her long hair. 

"I see that coming", Emily says simply, giving Michelle an 'I told you so', sort of look. 

"I don't understand why you don't just tell them". The tone in Maddy's voice is slightly confused and curious. She tilts her head, raising an eyebrow as Emily groans.

"Its a secret for a reason. It's unprofessional" is Emily's answer, and Maddy scoffs.

"You were a thing before you took over. And we all know about unprofessionalism, it's bullcrap Emily. We've been through that, don't tell me crap". Her tone changes, it's slightly annoyed, but serious. 

"Tell them. They'll be happy for you. I know I am", she says, smiling.

"Also, bring your dancers along to my next performance. I'm in town for a while now, and I want to show them what you can do with a play". With that, she stands. It's so simple, the  
way she says everything, yet it all has this feeling of sincerity and slight loneliness.  
Maybe what they used to have wasn't going to work, not now. It was never going to work, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. If she kept telling herself this she could try to move on. But let's face it, even as an adult these things still hurt. 

"Call me", she says simply, grabbing her bag before disappearing out of the door. 

"Maybe we should", Michelle says, pulling herself and Emily off of the floor. 

"Tell them. They'll find out eventually. Richelle is already suspicious Em. Does Riley know?" 

"I think so. She's definitely onto it, and James keeps asking Piper about it". Michelle laughs at that.

"Of course he does. Come on, let's lock up, and we can head home". Michelle turns to leave, grabbing the keys to lock the door from the office. Though she doesn't get to far, as when she turns around, keys in hand, Emily is standing right in front of her, a grin spreading across her face and easily conveying what she was thinking. 

"Emily no, we have to lock up", Michelle says, although there's really no push to it, no firmness to her tone.  
Emily doesn't answer, just stands onto her tippytoes and pushes Michelle back against the wall, smirking now. Michelle groans slightly when her back hits the wall, chewing her bottom lip in anticipation. Ok, maybe this was worth telling people about.  
Emily kisses her, her hands raking through Michelle's blondish brown hair. Michelle grips Emily's hips and smiles into this kiss. 

Ok, this was definitely worth telling people about


	2. Blind to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a Riverdale Oneshot inspired by a wonderful story I'm reading on here by one of my favourite authors @endofdaysforme. Thanks for the inspiration! Hope y'all enjoy

"David, come on"

"Look out"

"I'm blind, saying look out isn't gonna help"

"Right, sorry. Umm appointment for-"

"Madeline Diaz. Dave, I can still do this myself"

"Sorry sorry"

"Madeline, doctor Blossom and doctor Topaz will be right with you. Please take a seat"

"Ok thank you"

Xx

"Madeline Diaz", the receptionist calls and Madeline stands. Dave follows, looping his arm in hers. He leads her towards one of the doctor's rooms.   
Taking a seat, rather clumsily might I add, she smiles towards where she hopes the doctors are seated. She seems to guess right, as she feels no nudge from Dave. 

"Miss Madeline", dr Topaz starts, and Madeline shakes her head. 

"Maddy, it's Maddy. Please". Dr Topaz laughs, nodding her head. She looks to Dr Blossom, who shrugs, looking through some files about the woman in front of them

"So we're here-" Dr Blossom starts, and Maddy cuts her off

"For a checkup before I can start at a school for the blind. I'm well aware. Can we hurry up? I have a booking for later that I have to get to", Maddy asks, clearly on edge. Although it was understandable, she was 23 and had only completely lost her vision a month ago. Although considering the circumstances she was doing rather well. 

"Right, sorry, let's begin. Please remove your sunglasses"

Xx

"Ok, we're done. Hope you and your partner have an excellent day", Dr Topaz says, finishing the appointment. Though when both Maddy and Davis remain awkwardly silent both doctors look to each other confused. It's the. That both Dave and Maddy burst out laughing. 

"What? Sorry, we're missing something here-" 

"No no", Maddy interrupts, trying to stop laughing  
"We're not-"   
"He's not-"  
"She's not-"

"He's not my partner. I'm very much single and he's very much too much of a male to be my type". It takes a second before both women get it, and Dr Blossom winces outwardly. 

"Right, sorry Madeline"

"Maddy"

"Right, yes, Maddy. If Dave would like to go book your follow up appointment we can hand you your results", Dr Topaz says, trying to get Maddy alone to apologize again. Dave gives a worried look to Maddy, but she simply rolls her eyes and shoves him in the ribs.

"Dave, go. I can still talk just fine. Now get". He sighs, nodding, and leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Dr Topaz and Dr Blossom look to each other awkwardly before one of them speaks. 

"Sorry, again. We shouldn't have assumed"

"It's fine, I'm used to it"

"But you shouldn't be. As a bisexual woman myself I definitely shouldn't assume these things", Dr Topaz apologizes again, shaking her head. 

"Me neither, we really shouldn't have assumed", while she hadn't meant to hint at it, Maddy had seemed to pick it up. While she couldn't see the two, she raises an eyebrow in their direction, crossing her arms across her chest

"So you two are a thing then?" The question is rather straightforward, surprising the two women before they nod. 

"Yes, we are- how did you do that?" 

"You pick it up quickly, tone of voice and all. And I've been going blind since I was 7, you need it", Maddy digs through her bag before pulling out a sticky note

"Call me", she says simply, as Dr Blossom takes the sticky note slightly dazed. 

"By the way, I never got your names", she says, standing, pulling her cane out of her bag and extending it to the ground. 

"Toni"  
"Cheryl"

"I'll see you sound then Dr Topaz, Dr Blossom". She opens the door, Dave rushing to her side to help her out. She doesn't give any sign on looking back, and Dr Topaz and Dr Blossom look to each other confused.


	3. You to me, everything you knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When preparing for their graduation ceremony Marinette is confronted with more than a congregations gift from Alya.

It's last day of high school. The very last ever day of high school. Is that even possible? Like, with all the hawkmoth madness for years, friends, foes, everything, is this moment actually even possibly real?

Yes. It is in fact real. And Marinette can't even begin to understand how she got here. God, it's been years of crazy fights, of lovers, of fawning, of letdowns. But she doesn't regret any of it, even if a lot of it never got anywhere. 

She's glad the Adrien fawning didn't go anywhere. Because, if it had, she and Alya wouldn't be where they are today. 

Speaking of the red head, where even was she? Mari had told her to be early so they could get ready together. Alya never missed a chance to hang out with her favourite girl, or just girlfriend in general. The girl was practically all over Mari constantly, and Mari had never known her to let down a hang out, whether they were dating or not. 

She's about to pick up her phone when said girl comes bursting in, panting. Marinette laughs, shaking her head. 

"Girl, so sorry I'm late. I got, er, distracted". Alya's apology makes the blue haired girl laugh and that makes Alya laugh. Wow, yeah, excuse was lame. 

"Ok, lame excuse, I admit. You'll find out soon enough though. Now lets get ready, we've got a graduation to attend". Marinette wants to argue, she was definitely now intrigued, wanted to know what her girlfriend meant. But there was really no point, so she gives in. 

Besides, they have a graduation to get ready for, do they not?

Xx

Alright, they're ready. Wow, neither of them can believe it. They actually made it? It's crazy to think about really. After everything they've been through. 

As Ladybug Marinette had always kept their identities a secret, but as Marinette she'd wanted to many times to tell her best friend, her now girlfriend. Marinette new her identity as ladybug, and she found it so hard not to tell Alya as Marinette. 

"So, why where you late?" Alya laughs, that girl was always onto it. 

"Ok, hang on", Alya digs through her bag, pulls something out, and stands, walking to Marinette. The blue haired girl tilts her head. What? 

"Huh?" Alya laughs at the girls reaction. Always easily surprised. Although Marinette recognises the box in Alya's hands immediately. Alya opens the box, and reveals the fox necklace Marinette was all too familiar with. She had to make Alya stop, she wasn't supposed to tell Marinette her identity. 

"Alya come on we have to-". 

"Trixx", that's all that's needed to be said to the small foxy creature. Alya's standing their, grinning. 

"Oh my god Alya! I never would have guessed-". Marinette's normally believable yet horrible lying didn't seem to work this time. 

Alya just grins, shaking her head. Her arms are crossed across her chest and she looks down, then to her girlfriend.   
"Mari, you gave me this miraculous. Did you think you could keep fooling me?" 

She'd- she'd figured it out? How had she figured it out?! Oh god, no, she had to make this better. She can't know, she can't. 

"Alya I-" she tries, but Alya wasn't going to let the girl try and shimmy out of this. 

"Marinette, calm down. I was going to figure it out eventually. And when we got together, hung out more frequently, and you kept dissapearing when an Akuma appeared, being no where to be found when ladybug was around, only to reappear when she left, really, I should have figured it out sooner", Alya muses. Although she didn't seem mad. 

"Alya- I, we can't know each other-"

"I know. But we can't really do anything about it. And! Who would of thought it!" Alya grins, releasing Trixx. 

"Tikki!" Trixx calls out, and the ladybug kwami peeks out, looking unsure, from behind her holder. Alya gives an amused look and Marinette sighs. 

"Come out Tikki, there's nothing we can do about it". The kwami nods, zipping over to the fox. The two dissapear to the balcony above Marinette's room. Alya laughs at the two, and then looks to Marinette, who's looking slightly confused, maybe even a little upset. 

Alya frowns, walking closer to her girlfriend before embracing her gently. Marinette wraps her arms around the girl as well, burying her face to Alya's shoulder. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I know how important it is for us to keep out, especially with Hawkmoth still around". This seems to ease Marinette and she nods, breaking away. 

"I'm sorry, it's just- It's a lot. I didn't think anyone would figure it out", she admits, and it was fair, it was easy to understand. 

"I know. But hey, we'll get hawkmoth. I know that for sure. And then maybe we can tell. Who knows". Marinette nods. They'd been so close to defeating him so many times. But with him having fixed the Peacock miraculous somehow, he was so much stronger. But so where they, she knew they'd catch them, they just had to figure out how. 

"Come on, lets stop going crazy. We can talk about this later. We've got a graduation to attend to, no?" Alya says, and Marinette nods. Calling the two Kwamis down from the balcony they head out towards the ceremony.


	4. Way to into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elsa falls for the pretty brown haired girl next door

Kai didn't mean to fall for the pretty blonde girl in the flat next to her. Really, she didn't. But after the day Elsa offered the brown haired girl company after Kai had locked herself out of the apartment, well, it just happened. 

It started when Kai got back from her morning run. She fished through her pocket and winced, realising she'd lost her key. Her fucking key. Of-fucking-course she had. So, she rung the key guys, but fucking hell, they weren't gonna be there for like, another five hours. And Kai had a class and fuck, this was fucked. She slumps down defeated against her door. 

She didn't realise the pretty blonde next door had heard her cursing from her kitchen and had come out to investigate. She didn't see the blonde watching her as she rests her head in her hands, knees drawn to her chest. 

"Are you alright?" The pretty blonde had asked, and Kai had sighed, looked up from where she had been sitting and shakes her head. 

"No, not really"

"What happened?"

"I lost my fucking key. And the key guys can't get here for another five hours, and I'm supposed to have a class today, supposed to being the optimal words there", the girl explains, pulling her hair out of the messy ponytail it had previously been in and raked a hand through it. Her hair was thick, really thick, and a very dark brown. It contrasted obviously with Elsa's own platinum blonde hair. 

The blonde seemed to pity her, and shakes her head. She walks over to the girl and offers her a hand. Kai looks up to her, tilting her head.   
"Come on, you can join me. No use sitting here for five hours". 

With that Kai took the girls hand, and ended up spending the what turned into eight, instead of the promised five hours it would take for the key person to arrive. They mucked around, talked. Elsa found out Kai was studying Photography at a university close by, she was Australian, and her Norweigan was absolutely horrible. Kai found out Elsa was well, Elsa said it was hard to explain. But she said she had a sister, and she was from a family of four. 

They talked for a long time, they seemed to get along well. They talked about Elsa's family and the blonde loved to listen to Kai go on and on about her photography, seeming in awe at the girls photos. 

"Ello? Earth to Kai?" The girls knocked right out of her thoughts by her co-worker, Stephanie, stepping on her foot. The brown haired girl whines, looking up. 

"What?"

"You zoned out is what. Stop staring at your girlfriend and help clean up, shift's almost over". Kai huffs, rolling her eyes at Stephanie's comment. 

"She's not my girlfriend", she mutters, flicking to look at Elsa, who was sitting in the far corner with a hot chocolate, before turning back to the sandy haired girl across from her. 

"She may as well be. Now hurry up so you can change and offer to walk her home", Stephanie answers, and Kai snorts, nodding her head. 

It didn't take her long to clean up. She dissapears out the back to the staff toilets to change out of her work uniform, changing into a cropped top and denim shorts. She walks out, Stephanie raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. Kai flips her off and walks out. Elsa was still sitting their, and Kai takes a breath in and walks over. 

"Hey Els, do you uh, want to walk home with me? My shift's done and uh, yeah", the girl finishes, and Elsa giggles, nodding her head. She stands, following Kai out of the cafe. 

"How was your shift?" Elsa asks, unsure of what to talk about. They always walked home together if they got the chance, but this was awkward. Maybe it was her secret feelings for the brown haired girl, the ones her sister Anna had told her countless times to act on them. But Elsa couldn't do that. Because first of all, Kai used to have a girlfriend, now ex. And second because she'd only been out of said relationship with said ex for about two months. 

So really, she wanted the other girl to have time. She wanted the other girl to have time to recover from the break up.   
She knew said ex dumped Kai, and Kai had been upset. Although Kai knew it was for the best, they just weren't like they used to be. Her her own feelings for a certian blonde had grown. 

"It was uh, good. Not too busy today, as you saw". Elsa nods, grinning. She wanted to reach for the other girls hand, but that was obvious. So she took to standing right besides her. Which Kai didn't seem to mind, as the girl seemed to be a big leaner. 

It was one of the small things about the girl Elsa had picked up on quickly. She liked to lean on you. Whether it was leaning on you and resting her head on you or leaning on and pressing together while walking. She seemed to like physical contact. She also liked it when people did her hair, seeming to absolutely love it when Elsa ran her hands through her hair. 

She also did liked just being in the presence of others. It wasn't like she was ridiculously social, no where near the level of Anna, but she seemed to just enjoy the company, even if neither of you spoke. Just being there she enjoyed. 

Elsa knows she should stop paying so much attention, knows she has no chance with the girl so she should stop trying, but she just can't. It's like she's so infatuated, even to go as far as saying in love with the girl that she just can't. She wants to, to stop thinking about her so she can try to get someone else. But she can't because she's so in love with her that she can't, and doesn't want to as a result. 

And it's driving her crazy. She hates it, it's caused her to end up staying ridiculously late thinking about her, talking to her as they sit on the sofa at ridiculous times in the morning. She just could not say no to the girl. She could normally easily say no! She was good at it, put up walls, conceal don't feel. But damn it this girl was making it really fucking hard. 

"Elsa? Hello? We're here", Kai says, pokes the other in the ribs, and Elsa looks to the door, then to Kai. 

"What? Oh, sorry"

"Lost in thought?"

"Just a little. Do you want to come in? Warning, my sister is over and she can be, er, extra", Elsa offers, warning the girl. 

Kai just laughs and shakes her head.   
"Of course! I've wanted to meet her for ages, she sounds like a lot of fun". Elsa just laughs at that, opening the girl. A red headed girl jumps up off of the sofa and runs over as Kai enters, dumping her duffel bag in it's usual spot by the door. 

"Oh! Hi!" Kai laughs as Anna envelopes her into a hug. 

"You must be Kai! Elsa has told me so much about you!" Elsa groans at this, pinching the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. Kai laughs, grinning at Anna when she lets go. 

"Yeah, that's me. It's so nice to meet you!" The girl answers, and Anna grins back. She turns, giving Elsa a look. 

"Els, you're sister's so sweet", she says, giving Anna another hug as her own greeting. Although Anna seems to pick up on the nickname, one that Elsa didn't let very many people use. She shoots Elsa another look, and Elsa huffs. The temperature in the room drops slightly, but like every other time this has happened Kai doesn't question it. 

"What? Did I miss something?" Kai asks, spotting the looks still getting thrown between the two sisters. Anna, who normally lets her sister do these things herself, begins to speak. 

"Well you see, Elsa only-", it doesn't take Elsa long to quickly place a hand over Anna's mouth, stopping her from continuing. 

"What Anna was going to say was I really wanted you to meet her", Elsa lies, but Kai seems to buy it, although still a little confused, suspicious even. Anna giggles, shaking her head. 

The rest of the evening is spent talking about their childhood, Anna seeming to embarrass her sister on multiple occasions. Kai makes up for it when she admits about the time she tried walking up a tree with blue tack stuck to her shoes. 

It's about 2:30 when Anna falls asleep, Kai and Elsa helping her to the spare bedroom Anna was currently occupying. 

"Wow, your sister's certainly something", Kai muses, falling back onto the sofa. Elsa laughs in agreement, but suddenly it goes quiet. 

"What was Anna trying to tell me when we got back? Cause you seemed quick to stop her, and I don't believe it was about you wanting her to meet me". Elsa gulps, biting her bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of her blue sweater. 

"Els, you know you can talk to me, right? You've done so much for me, least I can do is hear about what's on your mind", the girl encourages. She wanted Elsa to be able to talk to her about anything. They'd grown so close since that incident with the lock and key, and, even if it had only been just over a year. 

"It's- I- listen, I don't want you to think differently of me", Elsa manages to get out. Kai tilts her head. What could be so bad that it made Elsa stutter? Elsa never stuttered, she was always so sure of herself and whatever she was doing or saying. 

"Els, that's just a given. Now spit it out". Oh god, was she really going to admit this to Kai? Her best friend? The person she relied so much on, the person that relied so much on her, Elsa. She had to, it's not like it would end too badly, not like Kai would hate her. Right? Oh god, here goes. 

"Listen, I know it's only been two months, and I know this could change things between us, but, ok, ok, I think", Elsa breathed in, and Kai looked at her really fucking confused. 

"No, ok. I know- I know I'm in love with you" Elsa finishes, and Kai looks at her and laughs. And she can see that was he wrong move, Elsa tenses up. 

She reaches a hand towards the blonde, resting her hand on top of Elsa's own. She shakes her head.   
"You're right, this does change things between us. But not in the way you were thinking". She gives Elsa a friendly grin. 

"You know, I was absolutely devastated when Kelsie broke it off with me, but after a while. I realised there was a reason why, and I was apart of that reason". 

"Kai don't-", Elsa raises her hand to stop Kai from blaming this on herself. But Kai takes Elsa's hand and lowers it. 

"I was, and it was because I wasn't focusing on her anymore. It was because I was falling ridiculously in love with someone else. And Elsa Arendelle, that person is you". The sheer confidence in which she spoke was amazing, Elsa loved it. But then it hit her, what Kai was saying. And her eyes widen. Kai laughs, shaking her head. 

"We're both complete imbeciles aren't we?" She asks, and Elsa laughs, nodding in agreement. 

"So, these things always have to happen late at night, or in this case, three in the morning. But do you wanna go out with me?" Elsa nods, grinning happily. 

"Yes, I really really do". 

"Can I kiss you?" The question takes Elsa by suprise. No one had ever downright asked to kiss her before, all her last ex's just kissed her. But the way the girl asked, it was so special that she couldn't help but grin and nod. 

With agreement from Elsa Kai cups the girls cheek and presses their lips together. After a moment they each pull away, before Elsa breaths deeply again. 

"I- I have something else I need to show you"

"Show me?"   
Elsa nods, and opens her palm. Before Kai could as a flurry of snowflakes danced in her palm. This causes the other girl to gasp, watching on. 

Oh, so that's why Elsa's apartment was always so cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, so tell me what y'all thought of that one. I want to make this into a full fic, but I need to finish my other gazillion fucks first, so I decided on a oneshot for now. 
> 
> I may make a part two showing what happens after Elsa reveals her powers, but only is y'all wanna see it


	8. My cat in red

Alya couldn't believe she'd been given the cat miraculous. She couldn't believe she'd been given any miraculous in general, actually.   
It was amazing, and meant she always got the first impressive footage for her ladyblog. And her and Ladybug worked so well together, it was amazing. The one downside was not telling Marinette, her best friend for now three years. 

But she knew how secret identities worked, they were secrets for a reason. Even if she did really want to reveal herself to Ladybug, and know who Ladybug herself was. 

But as usual, the two joked around, and were admired. They laughed at the hilarious theories of the news channels, and Ladybug found herself awkward at the Chat Noire and Ladybug relationship posters and theories. And Chat Noire just laughed. To be honest, she did feel someth for the black spotted hero, but she also did for her best friend. 

And as far as Alya knew, Ladybug wanted to keep this professional. And her and Marinette, she wasn't sure what was going on. 

Although, one late night at the Eiffel tower was telling Chat Noire differently. 

Xx

"Bug", Chat greets, landing next to the spotted hero, who was sitting on a beam of the iconic tower, legs dangling over the edge of the beam. When the other doesn't answer Chat frowns, and steps closer, taking a seat next to her. 

"Ladybug, you ok?" Again, no answer, Ladybug staring out at the capital city. Chat tilts her head, and raising an eyebrow.   
Suddenly, the bug themed hero answers with a sigh. 

"Sorry Chat. Just-", she stops, her blue eyes looking to Chat's green eyes. 

"What is it?" The cat hero asks, and again Ladybug sighs. 

"There's a girl", is the hero's simple answer, and Chat raises an eyebrow. Although she knew that Ladybug liked girls, both of them did. They had had this discussion on one of their slower patrols, deciding to get to know each other a little more without the danger of finding out each others identities. 

"Oh? And who is this girl?" Chat asks, grinning slightly, smirking and giving Ladybug a teasing smile. Ladybug just huffs in return. 

"Chat, come on. And she's- amazing. I've known her for three years today", she answers, and Alya- or Chat Noire, raises an eyebrow. Huh, so Ladybug had a friendaversary the same day as herself. Not that odd- surely. Lots of people meet people every day. 

"And who is this girl? Do I know her?" She asks, the fifteen year old not meaning to be intrusive.   
Ladybug shrugs an answer, and bites her lip.   
"I'm not supposed to tell you", she points out, and Chat pouts. 

"To be fair, there's a good chance I won't know here, this city is huge", Chat points out, and Ladybug rolls her eyes at Chat's insistive attemps at trying to find out her crush. 

"You have to promise to not tell anybody", Ladybug says, and Chat nods, making a cross shape over her chest. 

"Cross my heart, on all my nine lives". Ladybug rolls her eyes at the variation but continues nonetheless. 

"It's a girl in my class- Alya Cesaire". Chat freezes, her? Ladybug was crushing on her? But that meant- she had to know Ladybug under the mask, right? But- but she had a crush on her? That couldn't be right, could it? But that meant she had to be at school and-

"Chat? Hello?" Ladybug asks, concerned as she snaps Chat out of her trance. Chat stutters, before standing. 

"I, uh, have to- have to go-", Chat junos from the tower, and Ladybug stands to stop her. What was that about? Was Chat upset, jealous? Damn it, she should of just kept her mouth shut!

Xx

Landing in her window Alya de-transforms and begins to pace her room. Ladybug knew her, was crushing on her. Plagg gives her an odd look as he floats around her room with his cheese. 

"What's the big deal kid? Shouldn't you be excited?" Alya huffs, shaking her head. 

"Ladybug likes Alya, not Chat. I don't know what to do, Plagg!" Alya groans, flopping back onto her bed. 

"Listen Alya, if you wanna make this right then find Ladybug tomorrow and tell her". 

"What, that I'm crushing on her and I'm also Alya?" 

"I can't say I'm the best at advice, I've done too mang stupid things to give proper advice. But you won't be the first hero to reveal their identities. It doesn't always end badly", Plagg says, and for the first time Alya actually agrees with him. 

She'd find Ladybug tomorrow. She'd let this happen, she'd reveal who she was

Xx

Marinette wasn't herself the next day at school, and Alya picked up on it immediately. And although Marinette insisted she was alright, Alya didn't believe her. Even if Alya was nervous for tonight, she still wanted to make sure her friend was alright. 

"Marinette, you've been quiet all day, what's got you down?" Alya asks, taking her usual seat next to Marinette for their last class of the day. 

"I'm fine, just tired. I was up late sewing is all", the girl lies, sighing slightly. Although it was believable, one of the only believable lies she'd ever told, Alys couldn't shake her concern. But she leaves it be, deciding to try to nag her about it on the weekend. 

Xx

6am. It was time. Alya takes a deep breath, and looks to Plagg. He grins nodding his head. 

"You'll be fine", he reassures, and Alya sighs, before nodding herself. 

"Plagg, claws out". 

Her suit is different. That's what she first notices. Instead of it's usual green trim and highlights, it's now got read highlights and trim. And her tail is red, the belt contrasting against the black leather. 

Alya takes a deep breath, holding back her suprise. She knew how the suits worked, its what one wanted deep down. And her desires seemed to have changed, she just hadn't acknowledged it. 

Grinning, but still nervous, she pushes herself out the window, and her feet begin to thud against the rooftops she runs and leaps over, making her way to the Eiffel tower. She was ridiculously nervous. She'd been a hero for three years, she was sixteen in two months. She'd known Ladybug for three years, known Marinette and the rest of her friends for the same period of time. If she screwed this up, she knew she'd have to give up her miraculous. 

Shaking the thought from her head she lands with a gentle thud on the Eiffel tower. Ladybug wasn't there yet. Was she not going to show? Oh god, what if Chat's reaction yesterday scared her off? What if Ladybug didn't want to work with her anymore? No- surely that wouldn't-

"Chat", Ladybug greets, landing on the opposite side of the beam. Chat sighs in relief taking a few steps closer to the red spotted hero. 

Ladybug immediately notices the change in colours on the hero's suit, and raises an eyebrow. 

"What happened to the green?" She asks, the red a stark contrast to the usual green she was used to seeing. Chat shrugs in response. 

"Guess my desires for it changed a little", she says, smirking. She knew Ladybug was catching on, red wasn't exactly a subtle colour change, and obviously related back to her partner.

"Listen, Ladybug. I didn't mean to run off yesterday after you told me, but, it's uh-". Fuck. What was she saying? She hadn't thought this through. What was she supposed to say?

"Chat, it's fine", Ladybug reassures. 

"No, listen. Can we just- follow me?" She asks, and even with the raised eyebrow and confused look Ladybug still follows. Chat leads the other to an abandoned house, empty of everything. 

"Ok, listen. I talked to my kwami, Plagg. So blame him if I mess this up. But ok, this isn't working. Plagg, claws in", in an instant the suit dissapears, leaving Alys in Chat's place. Ladybug doesn't get a chance to look away.   
She gasps slightly, stuttering, lost for words. 

"When you told me you were crushing on Alya, I didn't know what to do. But it meant I had to know you from somewhere, and I know this is a dumb idea and again its Plagg's idea-", the kwami shrugs, and speaks. 

"What can I say? I'm full of great ideas". 

"- and so I just, went with it. Because I've been crushing on you for years. And I need to know who you are". Ladybug doesn't move, sighing. 

"Alya, I'm sorry" she says, before saying her de-transformation phase.   
"Tiki, spots off". The ladybug kwami looks rather concerned, but eyes Alya before flying over to Plagg. 

"This is all your fault!" Tiki scaulds.   
"Hey! Come on sugarcube, you know it's for the best". The kwami's bickering continues, and the two girls remain quiet. 

"Marinette, holy shit", Alya mutters, before she smirks.   
"Now I know why you were all weird today", she says, stepping closer and closer to the girl. Marinette blushes, before speaking. 

"Wow- this is awkward". 

"I agree, but hey, at least this worked out, yeah?" Marinette nods, and Alya cocks her head. 

"Can I kiss you?" The red head asks suddenly. 

"What?"

"I asked if I can kiss you? Like I've wanted to since day one". 

"Oh", Marinette breaths, and nods her head. Alya takes the girls cheek in her hand and presses their lips together gently. 

"I'm in love with you", Marinette spits out suddenly.   
"Me too, I love you", Alya admits, and they grin at each other. Marinette grins, making a comment. 

"I knew that red trim meant something".


	9. Runaway

Gale races along the sky, letter with him. He reaches his intended target, letting the letter fall into Elsa's hands. Elsa smiles at Honeymaren, who was currently sitting next her, blanket underneath them. 

"Anna?" Honeymaren asks, and Elsa simply nods. The two had gotten really, really close after Elsa had cleared the fog, and uh, well, yeah, ok they had a relationship now, basically, if you wanna be that straight forward.

And it was weird. Elsa still wasn't used to being so out with her relationship with Maren. Arendelle, the religion her people, her ex people, followed, it didn't accept this, two people of the same gender together. It's one of the reasons she'd never considered marriage, or love in general, as a kid. That involved men, and well, she wasn't into that, obviously. So when she'd started to feel things towards Maren she was scared, but so so relieved, and surprised when she'd learn that the Northuldra accepted it, it was amazing. For once she could have something she'd wanted. 

"Elsa? Hello? Elsa, you going to read that?" Maren interrupts, and Elsa laughs, shaking her head. 

"Right, sorry. Of course". The blonde unfolds the letter, laughing at her sisters bad handwriting. Although her grin falters at the content of the letter. Maren doesn't miss this, and frowns, placing a hand on Elsa's knee. 

"Elsa? What's wrong? Is everyone ok with Anna?" Wordlessly the spirit hands the letter over, letting Maren read it for herself

Dear Elsa  
Hey sis it's me, Anna, obviously. Anyway, ok, bad news, we need your help. A girl, she's gone missing. The Arendelle guards haven't been able to find her, and because it's winter we haven't been able to go as far. No one can find her, and her family is getting worried. Last people saw of her she was fleeing into the forest. They said she looked upset and everything is a complete mess. Please come help, we need it

With Love, Anna xx

Maren gives Elsa a worried look, chewing her bottom lip. Elsa looked concerned. No one had run away from Arendelle in a long time, what was going on?

"I have to go help"

"I'm coming with you then", Maren says sternly. She knew Elsa often tried to distance herself in these situations, and always tried to push away people who wanted to help.

"Honey-" 

"Save it. This girl needs all of our help, and I know these places". Elsa sighs, giving in. She didn't have time to argue this. 

"Fine. Tell Yelena we're going, I'll get Nokk". Elsa stands, dissapearing into the snow coated forest. Maren sighs. She needed to help, this girl would freeze to death if she didn't hurry. Anna needed them to help. 

Xx

Arriving at the edge of the riverway, having told Yelena where they were off too, she spots Nokk, now beautiful in ice form. Maren smiles happily, watching as Elsa moves her hand from the water spirits snout onto it's neck. 

"That always amazes me", Maren says, moving to stand next to Elsa. Elsa smiles at her, before pulling herself and Maren up onto the water horse. 

"Let's go find this girl", with that, Elsa leads Nokk deep into the forest, snowflakes falling through the sky, landing onto both of them. 

While they're traveling for hours, no sign until a few hours later. It's getting dark, the sky falling, a darker colour taking over the light blue.   
It was hard to spot, her outfit was beginning to blend into the dark night sky, but stood out slightly against the light fluffy snow. The brown outfit shivered, and brown hair appeared with it. The girl, or young woman should I say, was curled up, shivering, lips blue, in a snow drift. 

"There!" Maren yells, sliding off of Nokk. Elsa is quick to follow her girlfriend. The woman seemed to be only half awake, almost unconscious really. 

"Hey, come on, don't fall asleep", Maren speaks to her, concern filling her voice. With Elsa's help she helps her stand, the two women holding this stranger up. Nokk whinnies worriedly, looking to the unconcious woman. 

Elsa, simple gesture of her hand, lets a carriage appear behind Nokk. The water horse looks behind him confused, the harness on him new and unfamiliar. But he seems calmer than he normally would, able to sense the seriousness of the situation. 

Maren places the girl in the back carriage, deciding to sit with her to try and warm her up. Elsa quickly mounts the horse, leading him back to camp. It would still take them a while before they returned

Xx

It didn't take long for Anna to appear at camp the next morning, Kristoff by her side. The girl had been taken to a hut by Yelena and Maren, Elsa following closely. 

"We're here!" It was the usual dramatic entrance the queen of Arendelle made, except it usually lacked the concerned tone that the Queen held today. Kristoff, having just unbuckled Sven from his carriage, follows quickly behind his wife, sighing. 

"Anna!" Elsa rushes over to the younger sister, pulling her in for a hug. They hadn't seen each other for a while, Anna had been stuck with the duties of being Queen, and Elsa had been busy with the forest and Ahtohallan. 

"Where is she? Is she ok? Her friends are worried sick", Anna asks quickly, looking about rapidly. Elsa gives her sister a gentle look, shaking her head. 

"Anna, calm down. She's fine, just a little frost bitten. Did you find out why she ran?" Anna shakes her head no, and Elsa sighs. This was worrying. Although before she could ask anything else Maren jogs over. 

"She's awake", she says, looking to Anna, hoping the news would reassure the girl. 

"Oh thank god! Take me to her, please?" Anna begs, and Maren chuckles, nodding her head as she leads Anna and the snow queen towards the tent where the girl was huddled, now covered in a Northuldran outfit. She was shivering slightly, huddled beneath a fur blanket. Her hair was a dark brown colour, her skin darker than any Arendellian. Her eyes were a greyish blue-green. She didn't dare look up as the three women enter the tent. Her jaw clenched as Anna moved closer. She seemed to be around the same age as the red head. 

"Hey", Anna speaks softly, and the woman curls away. Maren and Elsa take a seat at the opposite end of the tent, far enough away as not to spook her but close enough to watch on and try to help if needed. 

"Don't", the woman suddenly barks, and Anna flinches. She tries again to crawl closer, and suddenly a line of small flames seperates her and the strange woman. Anna's eyes widen, and the woman is holding up her hand towards the flames, almost as if, controlling it?

"Woah", Anna mumbles, and Elsa's eyes widen. 

"Nature magic", Maren says, and Elsa steps closer. The woman growls, and the flames heighten. Elsa shows her palm, and snowflakes begin to start falling around the tent. The woman gasps, and the flames dissapear. 

"We're the same", Elsa says, and reaches out a hand. The woman takes it. Where Elsa's skin is usual cold, the woman's is warm, almost uncomfortably so. It's a stark contrast, but one Elsa finds comforting. 

"Lets take her to Yelena", Maren says, and Elsa nods. Elsa stands, pulling the woman with her. 

"What's your name?" Elsa asks, and the woman smirks slightly before answering.

"Adara, it means fire".


End file.
